


blue velvet

by grapefruitghostie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Regression, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Femdom, Lingerie, MD/LB, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Resolved Sexual Tension, Spanking, Sub!Diego, Teasing, Title from a Lana Del Rey Song, little!diego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: "Diego Hargreeves I swear to God if you fuck with my crime scene one more time I'll-""You'll what? You'll spank me?"





	blue velvet

"Diego Hargreeves, I swear to God, if you fuck with my crime scene one more time I'll-" Eudora stopped short unsure of what she would do but knowing it would be bad.

"You'll what," Diego teased, "you'll spank me?"

Yeah. That's exactly what she would do.

She didn't say it however, she waited until the next time he fucked with a crime scene (less than a month later!). She caught him as he was being un-cuffed in the precinct and whispered in his ear, "Diego, meet me at my house tonight, okay?"

"Oho? You're really gonna spank me?" He asked rather loudly and a few people looked up from their desks to watch Eudora grab him by the ear as he yelped.

"Just be there if you wanna find out." She seethed and Diego's eyebrows shot up.

"Yes ma'am." He teased. He was so infuriatingly good at that.

So it turned out that Eudora had no idea what she was going to do with him. She had the rest of the day and then all evening before Diego showed up at nine o'clock that night, knocking on her door loudly and she could tell that he was excited. She opened the door and didn't hesitate to pull him over the threshold by the eat. She didn't stop to give herself time too think too much about any of it.

"Listen to me, Diego," she started, dragging him down to his knees, "I told you that the next time you fucked with my scene, there'd be hell to pay."

Diego gasped but fell into a comfortable subspace very quickly. The hardwood floor dug awkwardly into his knees as he gazed up at the absolute goddess before him.

"Y-yes, ma'am. I'm s- I'm sorry." he babbled.

"I know you can behave if you really want to, baby. I'm just gonna have to make you want to, huh?" Eudora purred and helped him stand, tugging him to the couch by his ear. Diego watched in wonder as he was sat on the couch and his occasional-lover plopped down beside him, gesturing to her lap.

"Come on De, we haven't got all night." she lied, they had all weekend really, "pants off, I want you over my lap."

Diego scrambled to get his pants and boxers around his ankles to kick them away before nervously laying across Eudora's lap. She ran a tentative hand over the curve of his ass before giving a light smack and Diego was already seeing stars.

"Do you know why I'm about to spank you, Diego?" She asked, banded to speak lowly into his ear.

"I-is it because I me- I messed up another one of y-yyuh... yo- of your scenes?" He managed, arching into Eudora's touch.

"That's exactly it, you're such a smart boy!" She cooed, "I'm gonna give you ten, can you count them for me?"

Diego moaned and nodded viscously, "y-yes, ma'am, tha-thank you, m-ma'am."

"You're welcome, baby. Before we start any of this I need to hear your safeword."

Diego blushed deeply but nodded, "kr-krak-kraken. Kraken, ma'am,"

"Thank you, De. If you say Kraken at any point tonight, I want you to know that I'll stop immediately, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am. Th-thank you, ma'am."

"Good boy," she hummed, smacking his plump ass hard enough for it to bounce and Diego whined at the harsh contact.

"Oh-one, ma'am! Thank you so much," he howled and was rewarded with another quickly, "t-two, ma'am! Than-thh-thank you!"

The next six came in a quick succession, three on each cheek and alternating in pain. Diego was sobbing by then, counting the ninth one and trying desperately to not rut against her leg like the pain slut that he definitely was.

"One more, De, I'm so proud of you!" Eudora hummed and slapped him hard.

Diego sobbed as the last smack landed harshly on the junction of his ass and thigh, "t-teh-ten! Ten! Tha-thank you, m-ma-ma'am! Thank you-ou!"

"You did so well for me tonight! Can you sit up in my lap? Just let me take care of you sweetheart. You deserve it."

Diego actually cried at that - fat, salty tears because someone was really adoring him for once. He never wanted it to stop. He sat up slowly and straddled Eudora's hips, watching her with tentative eyes as she gripped his cock and began to jerk him slowly but deliberately.

"Please, ma'am, I-" he started, tipping his head back in an exaggerated moan, " I'm clo-o-close, ma'am."

Eudora pulled away then, resting her hands on his thighs and kissing him sweetly, "hold on for me for just a few more minutes, okay?"

Diego whined but nodded, letting himself be slid off of her lap and onto the couch. He looked up at Eudora in awe, watching her strip down to her underwear and moaning lightly when he noticed that it was a navy blue, lingerie set. Lace encompassed the entire panties as well as the cups of her bra, while the straps were a soft, navy velvet. Diego learned that the panties were crotchless when she plopped down in his lap and rubbed her soaked lips against his length, drawing the neediest keen straight from his lips.

"C-condom-" he started as Eudora positioned herself at his neglected tip.

"Are you clean?" She asked in response, continuing when he nodded, "me too. And I'm on the pill. I just wanna feel you, De, is that okay?"

Diego felt like the air had been punched from his lungs but somehow he managed to mutter a, "yes, please, ma-ma'am! Please!"

"What do you need, sweet prince? Use words."

"Pl-please f-ff-ffuhh... plea-ease fuh-ffffuuck me-e! Please, ma'am!"

Eudora cooed at him and sunk down over his thick head, "doing so well for me, sweetie, oh - fuck! - f-fill me up so nice!"

Diego was big- certainly bigger than anyone that Eudora had taken before. She noticed how, when she was rubbing him earlier, her thumb and forefinger couldn't meet around him. He was hot and long and unbelievably hard - so hard that he ached. And Diego looks good like this, taking it like a good little boy.

He was a really beautiful sub, Eudora thought absently when she finally adjusted to his wide girth and began to slide off of him and then back down. The slow pace that she set was brutal for Diego and he had to sit on his hands to keep himself still. He wasn't told to move, and so he wouldn't (no matter how difficult that made things). She kissed him hard as she reached back to unhook her bra and shuck it across the room, making Diego gasp. He looked at her with pleading eyes, begging to taste her skin and she only grinned.

"Go on, baby, wanna feel that tongue." Eudora murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck and arching her back.

Diego wordlessly leaned in, sucking a nipple into his mouth and moaning as it hardened beneath his tongue. Eudora tossed her head back in a moan, praising his mouth incoherently as she picked up pace, now bouncing on his leaking prick with considerable force. One hand reached down from where it rested on his shoulder and pressed into her clit, rubbing in calculated circles with just enough pressure to have her squeezing around his cock as she came. They both moaned at the feeling and Diego clamped down, biting her nipple on accident as a knee-jerk reaction to her contracting.

"F-fuck, De, so good for me. So... so well behaved. Come on, fill me up, baby! Be a good boy and mark me, can you do that?" She whined in his ear as her thrusts evened out again.

"Ye-yes-s, ma-aah! Ma'am! Thank y-thank you, ma'am!" Diego came with a shout moments later and she swallowed his beautiful noises in a bruising kiss.

"Oh, Diego, you feel so good in me! S-such a good boy, filling me up when I ask," Eudora said sweetly and pulled off. She turned away from him and leaned forward, grabbing her ankles and showing Diego just how he'd filled her up, "can you look at that, De? Look at the mess you made of me, I can feel your cum on my thighs - so warm, baby. Do you think you could be good and clean up your mess?"

Under any normal circumstances, Diego would have scrunched his nose up and wiped her down with a discarded shirt. But these were not 'normal circumstances,' and Diego was completely whipped, so he leaned forward and licked his cum off of her. She whined at the feeling of his hot tongue on her thighs and then on her even hotter cunt; she adored the little sounds he made as he swallowed his own bitter discharge.

"Such a good boy, Diego, thank you so much," she purred, sitting back down on the couch and pulling him into her lap, "come on, sweetheart, good boys get rewards you know?"

Diego's eyes lit up and he shook his head, coming out of his subspace and slowly slipping into little space and he was too comfortable to try hiding it from Eudora. The name was on the tip of his tongue and he stumbled over it a few times before it fell off freely, "th-they do, momma?"

Eudora giggled at that, surprised but welcoming, and kissed his hair, "yes they do, baby. Do you want momma to help you into the bath and she'll get you your surprise?"

"Ye-yes, please! Thank you, m-moh-momma!"

She lifted him up to help him stand and pulled him towards the bathroom, starting the bath tub and plugging it up so it'd fill with warm water. Once she helped him in the tub, she poured some bubbles in and kissed his head happily.

"Momma's gonna be right back, okay, sweetie?"

Diego nodded and smiled wide at her as she went to the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later to get him and he was so excited to see her. After helping him clean up she towel dried him off and helped him back in his boxers and one of her bigger hoodies that was still a bit snug on him but it smelled nice like Eudora's shampoo. The surprise, it turned out, was a bowl of grapes and a pb&j sandwich and a plastic cup of milk that was sat on the kitchen table.

"I don't have a sippy cup baby so you'll need to use two hands when you're drinking your milk."

"Yes, momma, than-thank you!"

"Thank you baby, for being such a good boy for me tonight."


End file.
